


righteous fury

by Hugabug



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Family, Grief/Mourning, Loss, Multi, reverse verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugabug/pseuds/Hugabug
Summary: They stopped the apocalypse, but Castiel's world crashes and burns anyway.





	

When the ground closes and the blood stops roaring around his ears and the world stops ending and the universe stops cracking, Cas breathes a heavy inhale through his broken nose–

And throws a fist at the angel standing before him.

The blow breaks his hand, of course, and the pain courses through his wrist like lightning, but he keeps hitting him, one blow to the jaw, then another to the chest, then another to the throat. He’s aware that he’s screaming. He’s aware that there are tears rolling down his cheeks. But he’s also aware that the angel before him looks just as broken as he feels and _no_ , for fuck’s sake, _he has no right, he has no_ goddamn _right_ –

“Castiel!” a gruff voice cries from behind him, hands gripping his elbows, tearing him away. He sobs, kicks and shouts, and his whole body is thrumming with anger, with pain, with overwhelming _grief._

“You _loved_  him!” he accuses Samuel, hissing at the angel, fighting to get away, to give the celestial douche bag what he deserved. “You loved him, how could you– _You promised_ –”

Arms close around him, and something in his chest burns, knitting together broken ribs and gently cradling the ache that thrums with insistence. _Grace_ , the hunter part of him thinks, the part that is hyper aware. The part that feels empty without his brother around to compliment it.

Behind him, Dean hugs him tightly and in front of him, Samuel is trembling, wide eyed and heart broken, green eyes leaking tears. Angels can’t cry. Cas was sure of this. Angels _don_ ’t cry.

But Samuel had loved Gabriel. _Loves_ him.

And now Gabriel was gone.

Cas swallowed, rough and tight. His throat feels like its on fire, and his sight blurs hot with tears.

“Bring him back,” he pleads, quiet and desperate. In his head, he’s praying. To Dean, to Samuel, to a God he isn’t even sure is there anymore. _Please_ , he just wants his big brother back. He just wants Gabriel back. “ _I am begging you._ ”

Samuel sobs. The sound small.

“I…” he starts, looking at the ground where Gabriel and Samandriel had disappeared. Into the bowels of Hell. Into the box. “I don’t know _how_.”

Around them, the world remains silent as Castiel lets out a pained howl.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr ver.](http://en-sam-malas.tumblr.com/post/153260021535/righteous-fury)
> 
>  
> 
> writing for this fandom again is weird. but hell, i got other drabbles for this verse waiting to be put up so... yeah, why the fuck not, right?


End file.
